Miles Morales
The current Ultimate universe version of Spider-Man is a 13 year old kid from Brooklyn. Taking on the Spider-Man identity after Peter Parker's death, Miles Morales discovers spider powers of his own after he was bitten by a spider 11 months before Peter died. Origin Miles was born to an African-American father and a Puerto Rican mother. Miles was born and raised in Brooklyn and has a aptitude for science much like his predecessor, Peter Parker. Miles, after being awarded the final spot in a Charter School Lottery, visited his Uncle Aaron, against his parents' wishes. While they discussed the opportunities that the school could open to him, the Oz-enhanced spider emerged from Aaron's bag and bit Miles on his hand, causing him to pass out and foam at the mouth. Later, when Miles awoke, Aaron was confronted by Miles' father. During a brief confrontation, Miles fled from Aaron's apartment. While hiding from his father on the street, Miles realized that he was starting to become invisible. After telling his best friend Ganke that he has powers, Miles soon has no choice in using his powers to save people trapped inside a burning building. Afterward, he tells Ganke that he is not cut out to be a super hero and does not want to do anything like that again. While Miles and Ganke are adjusting to life at Brooklyn Visions Academy, Miles and his classmates are called to the school gym in the middle of the night. The students are informed that Queensboro Bridge has been turned in to a super hero war zone and that Spider-Man has been shot. Miles then sneaks out of the Academy, and goes where Spider-Man is fighting Green Goblin. He arrives right when Peter dies in the arms of his loved ones. Miles and Ganke later attends the funeral and Miles talks to Gwen Stacy, asking why Peter became a superhero. She explained to him that he did it because, "With great power comes great responsibility". With his new found inspiration, Miles decides to become the next Spider-Man in honor of Peter Parker. Powers and Abilites *Superhuman Strength: Thanks to being bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, Miles possesses advanced strength, similar to Peter Parker. Miles' strength is a lot weaker, due to the fact he is a teenager. His true strength is yet to be seen. *Superhuman Durability: Miles' body is physically tougher, and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Miles is still susceptible to bullets, stab wounds, and severe injuries. *Superhuman Agility: Miles' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of a regular human athlete. He is extraordinarily flexible, and his reflexes are superhuman. *Wall-Crawling: Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. *Spider-Sense: When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of warning system, allowing him to react accordingly- much like the Peter Parker from his Universe and that of 616. *Venom Strike: Miles can "zap" or temporarily paralyze his enemies by simply touching them with his hands. This provides a great advantage since Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. *Spider-Camouflage: Not unlike a chameleon, Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. Category:Protagonists